


Tiger Onesie for Kas

by Baph, KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Fic, Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Dad AU, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri can't get Yura out of his new onesie.





	Tiger Onesie for Kas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiChou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/gifts).



> This is a present for Kas for her fantastic Single dad AU, you can find on [Tumbo](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/167640137925/), as it's diferent from the [Skater Next Door series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/869604).

**Author's Note:**

> [2017.11.18]
> 
> [I wanted to try manga style. I have no idea what I did-]
> 
> This art + related fic can also be found on [Tumbo](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/167640137925/).


End file.
